fifthworldfandomcom-20200214-history
United Micronations Multi-Oceanic Archipelago
The United Micronations Multi-Oceanic Archipelago (UMMOA) (Italian: Arcipelago Multioceanico delle Micronazioni Unite; French: Archipel Multi-Océanique des Micronations-Unies; Russian: Мульти-океанический Архипелаг Объединенных Микронаций) is a multi-oceanic archipelago governed by a quasi-federation of Fourth, Fifth and Sixth World nations, and the world's first supermicronation. The UMMOA's 29 insular possessions have no indigenous population, and an inhabitable area of 7,695 km² (2,971 mi²). The UMMOA also claims a continental land mass of 432,000 km² (166,796 mi²) in Antarctica. The UMMOA holds these truths to be self-evident: That all nations are created equal; that they are endowed by their Creator with certain unalienable rights; that among these are life, liberty, and sovereignty! Pre-History In January 2007, the Internet Corporation for Assigned Names and Numbers (ICANN) reportedly dropped the .UM country code top-level domain (ccTLD) from the master list of domain names in response to the domain being unused, and the desire of the University of Southern California (USC) Information Sciences Institute (ISI) to divest itself of responsibility for the domain. Since the US still legally assumes that Roman law extends to the Internet (false assumption, because it can be demonstrated that Cesidian law really governs the Internet); since the .UM ccTLD also legally represents the United States Minor Outlying Islands, a statistical designation defined by ISO 3166-1, and consisting of 9 or 11 insular United States possessions; officers of the Cesidian Root, an intercontinental Internet independent of the ICANN, were prepared to legally occupy the .UM ccTLD as soon as ICANN and the ISI abandoned it. Like any seaworthy ship abandoned in international waters, any pirate could have legally occupied the .UM ccTLD. Once the .UM ccTLD was legally occupied, the President of the Cesidian Root would have used the legally occupied .UM ccTLD to legally annex the United States Minor Outlying Islands (if the US can occupy the Internet based on territorial claims, then the reverse should also be kosher from a legal standpoint...), and would have renamed the islands the United Micronations Multi-Oceanic Archipelago (UMMOA). There were even Italian and Interlingua translations of the name of the new country. The Italian version of the new country's name was the Arcipelago Multi-Oceanico delle Micronazioni Unite (Amomu). In Interlingua the country was the Archipelago Multi-Oceanic del Micronationes Unite (Amomu). Tallini even had a national motto ready ("E Interrete Libertas", or "From the Internet, Freedom", a beautiful flag, a coat of arms, and two additional TLDs for the country's use, the .UMMOA and .AMOMU ccTLDs (later, the .ISLANDS was also established for the UMMOA's use). Unfortunately, these things were no secret to Cesidian Root operators, but were also no secret to US intelligence officers, who are spying on everyone's emails and possibly even undisclosed Internet files, especially the emails and the files of the folks of the Cesidian Root. The .UM ccTLD was not abandoned immediately. In November 2007, at the registry website of www.nic.um, a message stated that "Registration is CLOSED at this time. We are only accepting Registrar Accounts." In December 2007, registration was opened with an "Annual Account Maintenance" fee of $1,200 and a $30 annual domain registration. None of these actions, of course, make sense under a purely economic point of view, and in fact there were no active .UM sites other than the registry itself. These actions would make sense, however, if the sole true purpose of the company was essentially to preserve the sovereignty of the United States over the islands of the UMMOA, and to fend off any possible legitimate and brilliant attack by a rogue Internet like the Cesidian Root. Moreover, the United States Minor Outlying Islands are not quite a "territory" by international legal standards anyway since: :* The US Minor Outlying Islands are grouped together entirely as a statistical convenience (they are not a real territory in Montevideo Convention terms, even though the entity is associated with real natural islands); :* The US Minor Outlying Islands are not administered collectively (they are not a real country or state); :* The US Minor Outlying Islands do not share a single cultural or political history beyond being currently uninhabited islands under the sovereignty of the United States (they are not a real nation). Given these characteristics, the UMMOA is more legitimately the property of a federation of autonomous and scattered micronations, than the claim of an otherwise legitimate country the size of the United States. The Invasion On 19 January 2008 the www.ummoa and www.amomu domains came alive in the Cesidian Root. The Hon Most Rev Dr Cesidio Tallini, who was already Governor of Independent Long Island, Founding Member of the Commonwealth Nations Research Society, President and Founder of the Cesidian Root, and Bishop of the Cesidian Church, started a first Independent Long Island-registered organisation called the United Micronations Multi-Oceanic Archipelago (UMMOA), for the expressed purpose of providing each macro- and micronational member of the organisation an UMMOA-based embassy, so any micronation can stand on legal ground in Montevideo Convention terms. The UMMOA exists so that all nations are created equal. The UMMOA shall exist on the legal foundation called ''jus cerebri humani'', since it is, in essense, the intellectual creation of Tallini, as much as new and distinct territorial claim. Since Tallini was born on Independent Long Island, but not on any of the islands of the UMMOA; since the UMMOA has no indigenous population; Tallini, and any national of the UMMOA federation, has become a citizen of that country by naturalisation (jus via naturalisation). On 14 April 2008, the Geographer of the UMMOA discovered a new islet whose existence the government was not aware of previously. The islet appeared to be south of Serranilla Bank, and due to the manner in which it was discovered, it was given the name of Yahoo Islet (Yahoo Islet was once known as Beacon Cay) On 6 May 2008, the UMMOA legally invaded the U.S. namespace, and annexed the 9 or 11 insular possessions formerly known as the United States Minor Outlying Islands. On 30 December 2008, the Geographer of the UMMOA discovered that most websites give erroneous time data regarding some islands/atolls of the UMMOA. Inaccuracies were found with five of the islands/atolls, out of eleven, and corrections were made on the UMMOA website to ensure accurate data at least there. The data is now available at the http://time.ummoa.net website. Immediate Post-Invasion Period On 28 August 2009, the HMRD Cesidio Tallini launched a new legal concept: the Cesidian law jurisdiction. This new legal concept allows people to break free of the often oppressive ties they have to a specific territorial jurisdiction, but has also caused a merging of territorial and virtual jurisdiction concepts. With the growth of the United Micronations Multi-Oceanic Archipelago (UMMOA) as a nation, what was formerly just a US territory, and an irregular territory at best, has begun to grow and diversify. The UMMOA today is more than just the physical USMOI, since the City of Cyberterra became the virtual capital of the UMMOA, and thus the virtual city has merged with the eleven original insular areas, and has become a very real twelfth insular area. In fact, not only does Cyberterra have a different local time compared to the other insular possessions, and the local time is the Cyberterra Mean Time (CMT) time zone, but Cyberterra also has its own terrestrial coordinates of 43°0'0" North and 15°0'0" East in the Adriatic Sea, and thereby occupies a third ocean or sea after the already physically-occupied Pacific Ocean and Caribbean Sea. Moreover, Cyberterra utilises the amateur radio call sign of IL6, which is in fact the non-official call sign used for the Adriatic Sea islands of the Italian regions of Marche and Abruzzo. UMMOA's Post-Twelfth Components The United Micronations Multi-Oceanic Archipelago (UMMOA) started with 12 components: :* eleven islands, scattered across the Pacific Ocean and Caribbean Sea: Navassa Island, Bajo Nuevo Bank, Serranilla Bank, Jarvis Island, Palmyra Atoll, Kingman Reef, Johnston Atoll, Baker Island, Howland Island, Midway Atoll, and Wake Island; :* the UMMOA Community of Nations. The City of Cyberterra was originally founded in September 2002, but it wasn't until the concept of Cyberterra Mean Time (CMT) was introduced in August 2009 that Cyberterra began to morph into a Cesidian law jurisdiction, the episcopal see of the Cesidian Church, the capital of the UMMOA, the world's first ''cybernetic realm'', and the thirteenth national component. On 6 August 2010, the fourteenth national component came into being. The UMMOA, a multi-oceanic archipelago governed by a quasi-federation of Fourth, Fifth and Sixth World nations, originally had 4 de jure embassies, i.e. potential embassies to the sovereign countries of the United States, Italy, Cameroon, and India. Seeing how difficult it is to gain even minimal legal status with sovereign states, the UMMOA registered the Fifth World Community (5WC) as the fourteenth national component, in order to begin to establish natural imperia for the application of Cesidian law, and within registered Cesidian law jurisdictions. So now the UMMOA, through the Fifth World Community, has gained another six de facto embassies: :* The Tallini Family on Long Island; :* The Lion and The Lamb Commonwealth in the US state of Iowa; :* Commonwealth of Drakenheim in the US state of South Carolina; :* Commonwealth of Drakesburg, also in the US state of South Carolina; :* Commonwealth of Nations Oasis Belize, in the Central American country of Belize; :* Principado do Ilhéu da Pontinha, off the shore of the port of Funchal (Madeira). The Fifth World Community, by the way, is an inhabited locality, but it is distributed not across a single geographic area, an archipelago, or conurbation, but across several continents. The Fifth World Community is also the world's first ''diaxenospitia''. On 7 January 2011, the fifteenth national component came into being when the Governor of the UMMOA claimed a piece of the Great Pacific Garbage Patch (GPGP), and launched the Great Pacific Garbage Patch Treaty (GPGPT) website, in order to make everyone aware that UN states and the UN have claimed the Earth all for themselves, but none of these takes responsibility for that which was not originally part of the Earth, and which clearly doesn't belong on the Earth either. On 23 June 2011, the sixteenth national component came into being when the Governor of the UMMOA claimed a piece of every oceanic garbage patch, and launched the Multi-Oceanic Garbage Patch Treaty (MOGPT) website. On 26 June 2011, the seventeenth national component came into being when the Governor of the UMMOA claimed a piece of all of the space debris, and and launched the Space Debris Treaty (SDT) website. On 20 August 2011, with a great suggestion of the Hon. Ilya Pakhomov, the UMMOA decided to claim an 18th, 19th, 20th, 21st, 22nd, 23th, and 24th national component. Therefore the UMMOA now claims the following disappearing islands: Ghoramara Island (India), Lohachara Island (India), Bedford Island (India), New Moore/South Talpatti (India/Bangladesh), Tebua Tarawa (Kiribati), Bikeman Island (Kiribati) and Abanuea (Kiribati). On 11 September 2011, the UMMOA expanded its claims by claiming a piece of the African continent. With the seas claiming greater and greater areas of both lowland territories and islands, the UMMOA, as a signatory of both the GPGPT and MOGPT treaties, decided to claim a 25th national component, the Banc du Geyser (France/Madagascar/Comoros). On 14 September 2011, the UMMOA as a state became an Associate Member of the Organization of Emerging African States (OEAS), and as an international organisation it became a Consultative Agency to the OEAS Secretariat on the matter of the Oceanic Biome. On 26 October 2011, the UMMOA became an affiliated institutional member of the Federation of International Blue Cross & Blue Crescent Organisations (FIBCO). On 8 March 2012, a UMMOA member claims a new Red Sea island. The island, located in the Zubair Group, and unnamed until that day, was baptised "Aphrodite Island" by the HMRD Cesidio Tallini, the Governor of the UMMOA, and claimed on behalf of all UMMOA nations. Aphrodite Island became the UMMOA's 26th national component. Territorially speaking, these eleven claims are recognised by the Organization of Emerging African States (OEAS): Banc du Geyser, Aphrodite Island (a new Red Sea island which formed thorough a volcanic eruption, which took place between December 2011 and January 2012, and which was never claimed by any other state), Bassas da India, Europa Island, Glorioso Islands, Juan de Nova Island, Tromelin Island, Amsterdam Island, Saint Paul Island, Crozet Islands, and Kerguelen Islands. The OEAS also recognises these islands or archipelagos as UMMOA protectorates: Mayotte and Chagos Archipelago. So two intergovernmental organisations recognise the UMMOA's claims to 22 islands, and the UMMOA is also recognised as the protector of another 2 islands or archipelagos. On 25 March 2012, Saint René Descartes University, in partnership with the Centre for Philosophical Studies of the Existentialist School of Montedoglio, started the first Italian-language training course on Neoexistentialism and Fifth World Philosophy. On 30 March 2012, the Cyberterra Treaty became effective. On 1 April 2012, the first Consensus AMOMUS is published. On 5 May 2012, the Organization of Emerging African States (OEAS) recognised an additional 10 allodial title UMMOA claims beyond the Banc du Geyser claim — the latter claim was itself recognised on 14 September 2011. This decision, in turn, brought the total number of recognised African Ummoagian insular claims to 11. The OEAS also recognised the UMMOA's land tenure claim to another 2 islands or archipelagos — Mayotte and the Chagos Archipelago — so the UMMOA can fulfill its mission there as Protector to the African islands. On 3 June 2012, a gentleman became the first person to voluntarily pay UMMOA taxes. In December 2012 the Governor of the UMMOA was made Ambassador at Large of Antarctica and Unrepresented or Underrepresented Polities for The Multipurpose Inter-Parliamentary Union (TMIPU), and was appointed Interim Deputy Minister of Information for the Republic of Cabinda (Kabinda). On 21 February 2013, the Ryamecah Declaration of Indigenous Independence (ISBN: 1482510553) was published. This marks the beginning of the official existence of the Native American Ryamecah (RY) Confederation — the Ryamecah started less officially on 18 January 2013. On 26 February 2013, the ICC responds to a UMMOA complaint as it would to any other subject of International law: http://ummoa.net/ICC-jurisdiction_note.pdf On 18 March 2013, Tallini was appointed Nations without States representative for the UMMOA. On 15 April 2013, a Saint René Descartes University prize recommendation is welcomed by the Norwegian Nobel Committee, and he is made one of the 259 Candidates for the 2013 Nobel Peace Prize. On 7 June 2013, the Paradiplomatic Affairs (PDA) organisation is launched. On 22 July 2013, the Quinquennial Anniversary of the juridical establishment of the United Micronations Multi-Oceanic Archipelago (UMMOA) was celebrated; a Special Mass of celebration was offered for all. On 24 July 2013, Pontinha becomes member of Paradiplomatic Affairs (PDA) and the Fifth World Community (5WC). On 6 August 2013, the UMMOA Foreign Ministry granted de facto recognition to the States of Brazil, India, and Costa Rica. On 22 September 2013, the Government of Southern Cameroons recognises the UMMOA's Aphrodite Island claim. On 28 September 2013, the first UMMOA census is started. On 26 October 2013, the UMMOA does the first national worth (and national pro capita worth) calculation. On 4 November 2013, the first UMMOA audio advert goes live. On 13 November 2013, the Cesidian Root Language Monitor is born. On 16 November 2013, the UMMOA becomes an official body of the Foundation for Endangered Languages. On 22 December 2013, the UMMOA Foreign Ministry grants de facto recognition to Guatemala. On 27 December 2013, the UMMOA Collective Membership Mark UMMOA™ application was filed by the United States Patent and Trademark Office (USPTO) in order to indicate membership in a foreign nation, was assigned serial number '86153190'. On 7 January 2014, the UMMOA Foreign Ministry recognised the following countries or autonomous regions because they have enacted anti-GMO laws, or have otherwise acted as Moral Agents on important issues: Egypt, Ireland, and Madeira. On 1 February 2014, the UMMOA extended its national missions to practical language preservation. On 5 March 2014, a shift at Intermicronational World (IW) occurred, which first caused the publishing of daily, not "casually, when available" news, and later the publishing of news in other languages as well. On 23 May 2014, Tallini discovers that Cesidian political science is gaining unexpected academic respectability article. On 8 June 2014, the UMMOA established the world's first dedicated Ministry of Antarctic Affairs website. On 7 July 2014, the UMMOA sends material support to Donets Basin article. On 30 July 2014, the UMMOA declares Green Island the 30th UMMOA insular possession article. On 16 August 2014, the UMMOA recognises the Bitcoin (BTC) cryptocurrency article. On 20 August 2014, the UMMOA ceases to recognise any passport or diplomatic passport article. On 26 August 2014, the UMMOA Trademark became the UMMOA® Registered Trademark 4592162 article. On 4 September 2014, Tallini discovers that the article he wrote on the afternoon of 26 August 2014, about the UMMOA® Registered Trademark 4592162, is rigourous proof that the UMMOA is a Third World nation article. Multilingual toponyms * English: United Micronations Multi-Oceanic Archipelago (UMMOA) * Italiano: Arcipelago Multioceanico delle Micronazioni Unite (AMOMU) * Française: Archipel Multi-Océanique des Micronations-Unies (AMOMU) * Русский: Мульти-океанический Архипелаг Объединенных Микронаций (UMMOA) * Deutsch: Vereinte Mikronationen Multiozeanischer Inselgruppe (UMMOA) * Português: Arquipélago Multioceânico das Micronações Unidas (AMOMU) * Español: Archipiélago Multioceánico de las Micronaciones Unidas (AMOMU) * Latina: Archipelagus Multioceanicis Micronationum Unitarum (AMOMU) * Interlingua: Archipelago Multioceanic del Micronationes Unite (AMOMU) * Napulitano: Arcipelago Multioceanico d''e Micronazzione Aunite (AMOMA) العربية: أرخبيل الدول المجهرية الأوقيانية المتحدة ▪ See also * United States Minor Outlying Islands * Fifth World * Macronations * Micronations * Cyberterra * Cesidian law * Cesidian law jurisdiction References Archaeology *New discoveries in the Fort of São José — CEAM investigators continue archaeological work, 5WC.org, 20 October 2013 *Early Native American city became experiment in multiculturalism (citation), Illinois State Archaeological Survey, University of Illinois at Urbana-Champaign, 9 March 2014 Art & Poetry *Arte e poesia della vita, Artemisium News, 5 May 2010 *Arte e poesia della vita (poster of sponsored cultural event), 7 May 2010 Awards *Saint René Descartes University's 2013 Nobel Peace Prize recommendation welcomed, StRDU, 15 April 2013 *The UMMOA already associated with two international superprize candidates, CRt, 26 May 2013 *Louis Pouzin awarded Queen Elizabeth Prize for Engineering, CRt, 26 June 2013 Diplomacy & Paradiplomacy *CNRS Membership Certificate for United Micronations Multi-Oceanic Archipelago, Commonwealth Nations Research Society, 7 February 2008 *ISPSP Certificate of Incorporation for the UMMOA, ISPSP, 22 July 2008 *Atlas of the Member Nations of the Commonwealth Nations Research Society, Commonwealth Nations Research Society, 3 September 2008 *Incorporations to International Parliament for Safety and Peace, Parlamento Mondiale per la Sicurezza e la Pace, December 2010 *Protocollo di reciprocità tra l'AMOMU e O.S.J. Malta, "Cavalieri di Malta", April 2010 *Accordo bilaterale tra l'AMOMU e O.S.J. Malta, "Cavalieri di Malta", September 2010 *Why Are Micronations Found, by Fatih Aşan, Academia.edu, 17 July 2011 *Accordo di Reciprocità con AMOMU, Azzurro Italia, August 2011 *The United Micronations Multi-Oceanic Archipelago (UMMOA), OEAS, 23 January 2012 *Bishop Cesidio Tallini Appointed by Universal Life Church World Headquarters As the Universal Life Church International Ambassdor and United Nations Representative, SBWire, 3 July 2012 *UMMOA, Nations without States, 18 March 2013 Economics *National Self Determination through Private Enterprise: The New Economic Plan for Emerging African States, by Dr. Jonathan Levy, PhD, Panafricanvisions.com, 18 January 2013 Environment *Great Pacific Garbage Patch Treaty, January 2011 *Multi-Oceanic Garbage Patch Treaty, June 2011 *Space Debris Treaty, June 2011 *Indian Ocean Islands, Organization of Emerging African States, September 2011 *Cyberterra Treaty, March 2012 *Anti-Antarctic Treaty System, October 2012 General *New Countries With New Concepts, EscapeArtist.com Inc. *.um, Wikipedia, 9 March 2008 *United States Minor Outlying Islands, Wikipedia, 9 March 2008 *Self-Proclaimed States, The Microfreedom Index, May 2008 *Micronations - Konstituierte Staaten in konstruierten Welten, by Irina Ulrike Andel (M.Phil. Thesis), Universität Wien, October 2010 *Introduction to the United Micronations Multi-Oceanic Archipelago (UMMOA) and related things, Google Scholar, 2011 *Evidence of the UMMOA's Existence, UMMOA, February 2011 *La Libera Repubblica di Alcatraz nell'Arcipelago Multi-Oceanico delle Micronazioni Unite (AMOMU)!, Libera Repubblica di Alcatraz, 3 March 2011 *Offshore Census: Citizens of the State of Sabotage,by Robert Jelinek, 15 April 2011 *State of Emergence: The First NSK Citizens' Congress in Berlin, by Alexei Monroe, 31 October 2011 Indigenous Affairs *[http://www.amazon.com/Ryamecah-Declaration-Indigenous-Independence-Cesidio/dp/1482510553 Ryamecah Declaration of Indigenous Independence], CreateSpace, 21 February 2013 Information Technology *DNS News, by Loïc Damilaville, Issue 133, May 2009 *Parallel Internet: It Can Be Done, Principality of West Antarctic, August 2011 *Report: WikiLeaks Could Be Operated in International Waters, by Damon Poeter, PCMag.com, 31 January 2012 *WikiLeaks переедет в международные воды? (Will WikiLeaks move into international waters?), PCWeek.ua, 10 February 2012 *The Cesidian Root: A bizarre peek at the world wide weird, by Sasha Bogursky, FoxNews.com, 29 February 2012 *The Cesidian Root: A bizarre peek at the world wide weird, by Sasha Bogursky, FoxNews.com, 2 March 2012 *Deepweb and Cybercrime, by Vincenzo Ciancaglini, Marco Balduzzi, Max Goncharov, and Robert McArdle, Trend Micro, 3 October 2013 Intermicronational *List of Physical Micronations, List of Micronations (LOM), April 2010 *Forms of state recognition, State of Sabotage (SoS), 16 September 2010 *Principality of Valldemosa, Principality of Valldemosa, 3 February 2012 *The Republic of Columbusplein, by Jorge Mañes Rubio, SeeThisWay.com, 23 January 2014 Linguistics *UMMOA English (en-ummoa), ugv.nz, 1 October 2014 News & Interviews *Micronation legally invades U.S. and annexes 11 islands/atolls, OpenPR, 7 May 2008 *UMMOA achieves real international recognition, PRLog, 26 July 2008 *Intervista all'On. Rev.mo Dr. Cesidio Tallini, by Francesco Mavelli, Consul Press, 25 November 2010 Organization of Emerging Africa States *OEAS Endorses New Economic Policy for Africa, PRWeb, 5 December 2012 Publishing *Manifesto for a Republic of the Moon, by Dr Rob La Frenais, The Arts Catalyst, 9 January 2014 Secession *Current North American Secessionist Groups. Middlebury Institute, August 2008 *They're Everywhere! - Find Your Local Secessionist Group Here, LewRockwell.com, 7 July 2009 *Modern-Day US Secessionists: An Interactive Map, by Nick Baumann, Dave Gilson, & Tim Murphy, Mother Jones, November/December 2010 *Nation Issue 1, Nations without States (c/o PO Box 4217, Hornchurch, Essex RM12 4PJ, UK), Nation, May 2013 Sponsorships *UMMOA Sponsors, UMMOA.com, 16 August 2013 *Intermicronational World (IW) becomes media sponsor, Intermicronational World, 28 April 2014 *Cesidian Church (CCh) becomes a sponsor, Cesidian Church, 13 May 2014 Sports *Alternative Football News, Condeferation of European New Federations (CENF), Issue #4, 1 September 2008 *[http://www.amazon.com/Giochi-SIGNOR-Integrati-Organizzazioni-Religioni/dp/147749314X I Giochi SIGNOR: Sport Integrati e Giochi delle Nazioni, Organizzazioni e Religioni], CreateSpace, 28 May 2012 *List of non-national representative teams in men's football, Wikipedia, 25 September 2013‎ *Non-FIFA Flash, NFB, 13 December 2013 Technology *UMMOA Technology, UMMOA Technology, 21 February 2014 Trademarks *UMMOA, Trademarks411, 27 December 2013 *UMMOA, tmQuest, 27 December 2013 *UMMOA, Trademarkia, 27 December 2013 *UMMOA, Justia Trademarks, 27 December 2013 *UMMOA, Markify, 27 December 2013 *UMMOA, Bizapedia, 27 December 2013 *UMMOA, USPTO, 27 December 2013 UFOs & ETs *Réunions secrètes entre militaires et ET en 2009, Le Pouvoir Mondial, 14 February 2010 *Another Look at Project SERPO, Phantoms and Monsters, 14 March 2012 Vexillology *United Micronations Multi-Oceanic Archipelago (UMMOA), Flags of the World, 10 April 2014 External links *UMMOA Global Website *UMMOA National Website *UMMOA IGO *UMMOA Information Website *UMMOA Treasury Website *UMMOA Professionals *UMMOA Health & Nutrition *UMMOA Foreign Ministry *UMMOA TV *UMMOA Quadrilingual Site *UMMOA on Planet Earth Site *City of Cyberterra *Fifth World Community Category:Organisations Category:Intermicronational Organisations Category:Micronations Category:Fifth World Category:UMMOA Category:Oceania Category:Caribbean Category:Mediterranean Category:Islands Category:Global_micronations Category:Geonic micronations Category:English-speaking_regions Category:Italian-speaking_regions Category:Multilingual_regions Category:Founded in 2008